Clan Aburame
by Tedtakii
Summary: Han pasado 3 años después de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi y los Aburame han escondido secretos y tradiciones. Shino ya es un hombre y se ha convertido en el nuevo maestro de la Academia Ninja, pero ahora tendrá que ocuparse de otros problemas como resolver dudas de su pasado o investigar la muerte de su primo, pero también conocerá lo que es el amor.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

17 años antes...

_El pequeño insecto  
>caminaba lento,<br>y por la casita caminó  
>para vigilar al pequeño<br>y con un besito  
>le dio las buenas noches.<em>

La madre dejó al pequeño durmiendo y entre lágrimas se quitó sus gafas de sol para besar su frente y mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta miraba como dormía su pequeño dejando caer sobre su rostro lágrimas de dolor.

Ella se reunió con su marido en el gran salón de su mansión y entre lágrimas lo abrazó sin darse cuenta de que su hijo estaba despierto y tras la puerta de su cuarto se quedó para escuchar la conversación de sus padres.

—Ten cuidado en esa misión, puede ser muy peligrosa. —le manifestó él su preocupación por su mujer.

—Si me pasara algo haz el favor de cuidar de nuestro hijo y críalo como un buen Aburame. —sollozaba ella entre lágrimas mientras observaba el rostro de su marido.

Se despidieron con un beso apasionado y ella separándose de su abrazo y con mirada perdida en sus ojos negros le dijo adiós con su mano y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia su misión ninja. El pequeño escuchó y observó todo sin poder comprender lo que ocurría con sus padres y preocupado por las palabras de su madre se recostó en su cama para intentar dormir.

Al día siguiente sonó el timbre de la casa y Shibi recibió a los ANBU que traían el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa, Shibi entre lágrimas la cogió en brazos y la tumbó en su cama sin creer lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento y entre llantos la abrazó con fuerza. Su hijo escuchaba a su padre llorar y como cualquier niño se acercó para curiosear viendo ante su mirada infantil el cuerpo sin vida de su madre recostada en aquella cama, corrió hacia ella y con insistencia intentó despertarla.

—Mamá despierta.—insistía el pequeño zarandeándola.

—No Shino... —Shibi entre llantos abrazó a su hijo y siguió hablando— Mamá está muerta hijo... muerta.—

Shino se llevó su mano a su rostro lleno de lágrimas, apartándose de su padre para luego abrazar el cadáver de su madre que descansaba en aquella cama y entre gritos de dolor repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra.

—¡Mamá!—gritó desconsolado el pequeño Shino tras aquella noticia.

17 años después...

Shino se despertó bruscamente al recordar a su madre muerta, nunca supo cómo murió en aquella misión que le hacía llorar y temblar de la rabia, se llevó sus manos a sus ojos llorosos para tapar sus lágrimas, siendo interrumpido por los pasos que se acercaban a su cuarto y su padre sin picar abrió la puerta asomándose para comprobar si su hijo estaba dormido.

—¿Estabas despierto? —preguntó Shibi al ver a su hijo sentado en su cama y continuó hablando— Pues quiero comunicarte que tengo malas noticias desde la aldea Suto. —

—¿Aldea Suto? —preguntó Shino confuso.

—¿Te acuerdas de tus primos? —le recordó su padre.

—¿Kaiko y Doran? —entre dudas seguía Shino confuso.

—Si... —Shibi entró y con rostro triste se sentó en el borde de la cama para continuar con la noticia— ...a Kaiko lo asesinaron a noche y quieren enterrarlo en Konoha, ¿vendrás a su funeral?—

—¿Kaiko? —se sobresaltó Shino con la trágica noticia— pues claro que iré al funeral, era mi primo—

Shibi se levantó de su cama y salió del cuarto, dejando a Shino solo, el joven se levantó sorprendido por la noticia y desesperado se puso a buscar en su armario el traje negro que usó para el funeral del tercer Hokage y con sus manos lo agarró mirándolo como si se tratara de la última vez que lo iba a usar.


	2. Capítulo 1: El Funeral

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos fueron creados por el mítico Masashi Kishimoto. Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son los OCs que he creado para la trama desde el villano de la historia hasta algunos personajes secundarios.**

**Capítulo 1: Funeral**

Era las ocho de la mañana y Shino aparecía en el comedor de su mansión con su molesto traje elegante que le quedaba pequeño y su padre se acercó a él dando un suspiro para arreglarle el cuello de la chaqueta e invitándole a la mesa para desayunar lo que había preparado.

Shino empezó a desayunar pensando en su primo y recordando las cinco veces que lo había visto en su vida, reconocía que lo iba extrañar pero su pérdida no le dolía, pero era su primo y tenía que asistir al funeral. Su padre le miró y con amabilidad le ofreció un bollo para poder hablar con él.

—Se que has visto pocas veces a Kaiko y no me gustaría verte aburrido en el funeral, yo solo quiero ir por mi hermano. —explicó Shibi.

—Te entiendo, iré contigo de todas formas. —opinó Shino con seriedad.

Al terminar el desayuno ambos se pusieron de camino hacia el funeral observando el cielo despejado y los insectos revoloteando por la villa del cual Shino disfrutaba.

Llegaron y notaron que habían pocos invitados en el funeral, la gran mayoría de ellos eran Aburame y algún que otro desconocido. Shibi agarró el brazo de Shino y con un movimiento breve tiró de él para que no se quedara pasmado mirando a los invitado. Ambos se acercaron a un hombre de cabello oscuro y recogido que lloraba ante el ataúd del fallecido.

—Kamakiri...—pronunció Shibi su nombre.

Él se giró y sin pensárselo dos veces le abrazó llorando desconsoladamente y sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Lo siento hermano—le dio el pésame Shibi.

Shino se acercó al ataúd y contempló a su primo recostado en aquel cómodo rincón, no sentía nada cuando lo miraba y le consideró un desconocido y decidió que era mejor retirarse, pero acabó distrayéndose al ver al otro lado del ataúd a dos jóvenes que estaban desconsolados, uno de ellos era un chico de cabellos albinos y la otra era una chica de cabello castaño oscuro que entre lágrimas miró brevemente a Shino y luego sin darle mucha importancia volvió a centrarse en el fallecido, el Aburame vio en ella pena y tristeza descubriendo en ambos lo importante que era la amistad y de pronto fue interrumpido por su padre y se sentaron en las sillas que habían preparado para la ceremonia.

Durante el transcurso del funeral Shino miraba detenidamente a la joven con cierta pena y deseaba adivinar qué relación había tenido con su primo y era evidente de que ambos eran compañeros de equipo y que él sentiría lo mismo si Kiba o Hinata murieran.

Al concluir la ceremonia uno de los invitados se levantó con furia de su silla y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaban ambos jóvenes.

—Sois los culpables de su trágica muerte y en especial esta maldita muchacha. —los culpó el hombre a los dos.

Kamakiri se enfadó tanto que defendió a sus dos alumnos pidiendo a todos los presentes que se largaran y los dejaran a solas. Todos se retiraron menos Shibi que tenía la curiosidad de conocer la causa de la muerte de su sobrino.

—¿Cómo ocurrió para que muriera Kaiko? —preguntó Shibi confuso y a la vez dolido.

—Te lo contaré más tarde. —le prometió Kamakiri con la voz entrecortada.

Shibi no quiso molestar más y se retiró junto a Shino para regresar a la casa, de pronto se cruzaron por el camino con Sasuke Uchiha.

—Vaya Shino que alegría encontrarte por aquí. —le saludó Sasuke.

—Hola Sasuke, ¿cómo te va con el preparativo de la boda? —le preguntó Shino.

—Más o menos bien, Sakura está que no para con los preparativos. —le contó Sasuke con su típica personalidad seria de siempre—. Al parecer vienes de un funeral. —

Cuando Shino escuchó a Sasuke mencionar lo del funeral no dudó en mirar su traje.

—Sí, vengo del funeral de un primo. —le confirmó Shino.

—Siento lo de tu primo...—Sasuke se quedó callado por un rato y siguió hablando— ¿Vendrás a mi despedida de soltero?—

—Kiba está insistiendo a que vaya así que me verás. —respondió Shino a la pregunta del Uchiha.

—Perfecto, acuérdate, en Barba Q—le dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke se despidió de Shino retirándose hacia su casa y el Aburame se reunió con su padre que lo estaba esperando para regresar a la mansión.

Al llegar Shino se acordó que era su primer día como maestro y se preparó con prisas para ir a la Academia Ninja, deseoso de dar su primera clase.

Cuando llegó a la academia estaba totalmente avergonzado porque en su primer día de trabajo había llegado tarde. Al entrar en el aula los niños vieron a su nuevo maestro con temor ante su aspecto serio, con su media melena, sus típicas gafas de sol y tapado dejando ver solo parte de su rostro, pero con educación se quitó su gabardina.

—Hola chicos, yo seré vuestro nuevo maestro. —se presentó Shino algo nervioso.

Los niños esperaban a que comenzara la clase y él con fuerza de voluntad empezó a dar a los pequeños su primera lección.

Al terminar las clases Shino se dirigió hacia su casa y por un momento se dio cuenta de que pasaba por delante de los balnearios y tras un día agotador decidió entrar para darse un buen baño y relajarse.

Entró y lo primero que hizo fue pedir un baño para él solo, le asignaron un número, luego entró en los vestuarios y se quitó la ropa para luego ponerse la toalla y al salir de allí se encontró con Kiba Inuzuka acompañado de una misteriosa joven de cabellos castaños.

—¡Shino! —gritó Kiba con entusiasmo al ver a su compañero.

—Hola Kiba. —saludaba Shino algo molesto con la presencia de su compañero.

—¿Has decidido darte un baño en los balnearios? —preguntó Kiba.

—Claro. —respondió seco el Aburame.

Shino se sintió tan frustrado al ver que Kiba estaba allí que decidió volver al vestuario para vestirse y retirarse a su casa pero el Inuzuka detuvo a su compañero agarrándole del brazo.

—Te noto raro. —se percató Kiba de que algo no iba bien.

—He asistido a un funeral, ha sido mi primer día de clase como maestro y en estos momentos quiero estar solo. —explicó Shino sin dirigirle una mirada a su compañero.

—¿Algo no ha ido bien? —preguntó Kiba preocupado por su compañero.

—Si... —Shino suspiró y continuó hablando—... he visto a dos chicos en aquel funeral y se me heló el corazón al ver como todos los culpaban de la muerte del fallecido. —

—La gente no entiende la palabra amistad. —se puso serio Kiba al escuchar a su compañero.

—Eso mismo creo. —Shino agachó la cabeza y se despidió—. Hasta luego Kiba. —

Shino salió del balneario molesto y su plan de estar solo se había esfumado al encontrarse con Kiba.

Llegó hasta el camino de trigo que separaba Konoha de su mansión y al encontrarse con la puerta abierta sospechó de que algo no iba bien y corrió para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Al entrar se encontró con su padre malherido y Shino no dudó en socorrerlo.

—¡Padre! —gritó Shino desesperadamente.

—Cuidado Shino... —señaló Shibi con dolor a la puerta de su cuarto tumbada.

Shino decidió acercarse con sigilo al cuarto de su padre y allí se encontró el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre y supuso que podría ser del Clan Aburame y con cuidado se acercó para percatarse de que había muerto devorado por unos gusanos que se adentraron en su cuerpo y con miedo corrió hacia su padre para comprobar su estado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Shino nervioso ante aquella delicada situación.

—Por suerte no me ha pasado lo mismo que ese tipo y me da la sensación de que este problema no ha hecho más que empezar. —se quejaba Shibi del dolor.

Shino se quedó más tranquilo al ver que su padre solo tenía una pequeña herida no muy profunda en su pierna, intentó ayudarle a levantarse y de sentarlo en el sofá, luego sintió que alguien se acercaba a la casa y Shino precavido se acercó a la puerta con la intención de defender a su padre, pero se quedó tranquilo al ver que era su tío y sin pensarlo le dejó pasar.

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto?—se preocupó Kamakiri al ver a su hermano herido.

—Vete a mi cuarto y lo sabrás. —señaló Shibi su habitación.

Kamakiri entró en el cuarto de su hermano y vio el cadáver, al regresar se le vio más nervioso y parecía que sabía algo de lo ocurrido y no dudó en contarlo todo.

—Tengo que contaros algo importante y creo que he cometido el error de venir a Konoha para enterrar a mi hijo. —tragaba Kamakiri saliva al terminar su frase.

—¿Error?—preguntó Shino muy confuso y frustrado le agarró por la gabardina a su tío.

Mientras conversaban los alumnos de Kamakiri entraron por sorpresa por la puerta que estaba abierta hartos de esperar por su sensei.

—Sí... —respondió Kamakiri que centró su mirada en sus alumnos—... ha sido un error venir aquí, os contaré quien mató a Kaiko y de paso os presento a sus compañeros de equipo. —

Shino miró a ambos jóvenes y sintió que iba a ocurrir cosas malas, pensó en el motivo por el cual los demás Aburame los culparon de la muerte de su primo y al parecer lo que le podría haber pasado tenía algo que ver con sus compañeros de equipo y en especial con la muchacha.

**Aquí termina el primer capítulo, me gustaría saber cual es vuestra opinión sobre la historia, si os ha gustado o alguna ayuda para mejorar en mi escritura, además podéis dar ideas o sugerencias sobre la historia, hasta corregirme cosas de los personajes. Espero que no se olviden de los demás personajes, porque los secundarios también están en el manga :P y no siempre tiene que ser SasuSaku o NaruHina xD**

**Y aquí me despido, mañana intentaré escribir el segundo capítulo y luego se corrige hasta que pueda quedar a mi gusto ^^**


	3. Capítulo 2: La despedida de soltero

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos fueron creados por el mítico Masashi Kishimoto. Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son los OCs que he creado para la trama desde el villano de la historia hasta algunos personajes secundarios.**

**Capítulo 2: La despedida de soltero de Sasuke**

Shino quería escuchar lo que su tío tenía que decir y antes decidió cerrar la puerta y las ventanas de su casa para que nadie más entrara e invitó a los alumnos de Kamakiri a que se sentaran en el sofá y él se sentó al lado de su padre.

—Ahora habla. —le pidió Shino con seriedad.

—Pues verán, esto es un caso muy peligroso y no quería involucraros pero al parecer buscan la forma de hacer daño. —contó Kamakiri algo nervioso..

—¿Quién?—insistió Shino con tono de rabia.

—Los Aburame de Suto no son tan buenos como aparentan. —intentó explicar Kamakiri.

—Yo se que los Aburame de Suto no son muy bien vistos y ya hemos tenido varios problemas con ellos desde que acabó la guerra. —intervino Shibi que se estaba curando él mismo su herida.

—El Clan Aburame no es el mismo que todos conocemos. —continuó Kamakiri.

—En Suto, porque en Konoha seguimos siendo los mismos. —le corrigió Shibi.

—No se Shibi, pero creo que en algo he fallado. —se puso a llorar Kamakiri y siguió hablando—. Los crié igual y mira como acabaron... matándose entre ellos—

Shibi y Shino reaccionaron al escuchar sus palabras pensando que algo no iba bien y como sospechaba el joven Aburame algo oscuro envolvía todo el caso de su primo.

—¿Doran está muerto? —preguntó Shibi confuso.

—No, Doran mató a Kaiko. —respondió Kamakiri entre lágrimas.

—¿Cómo pasó eso? —se alteró Shibi al escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

La joven se levantó y se arrodilló entre lágrimas ante Shibi y Kamakiri.

—Yo he sido la culpable de todo. —sollozaba la joven.

—No ha sido culpa tuya Kouri. —decía Kamakiri.

Shibi se esforzó para levantarse invitando a su familia a cenar incluyendo a los dos alumnos de Kamakiri. Shino fue quien decidió preparar la comida y sin dificultades se puso a calentar un cazo con agua para hacer arroz, y su padre le interrumpió mientras cocinaba.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta esa? —preguntó Shibi posándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Sí. —respondió Shino.

—Me gustaría que Kamakiri se quedara a dormir, si quieres puedes llevarte a sus alumnos a esa fiesta. —le comento Shibi.

—Hay una chica. —rechistó Shino centrando su mirada en su padre.

—¿Y qué? Creo que ambos necesitan un poco de compañía. —insistía Shibi.

—Bueno, me lo pensaré. —dijo Shino.

Shino acabó de cocinar y entre todos pusieron la mesa para empezar a cenar. La joven se sentó enfrente de Shino y él no apartaba su miraba de ella sintiendo aquella pena cuando la había visto en el funeral y ni si quiera levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo porque estaba encerrada en sus pensamientos y en la muerte de su compañero.

—Sabes hermano, nuestros hijos tienen un gran parecido. —interrumpió Shibi.

—Shibi, somos hermanos, es normal que salieran iguales. —respondió Kamakiri.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Shino se preparó para la despedida de soltero de Sasuke, no quería ir, pero no tenía otra que asistir como buen amigo que era de él, al salir de su cuarto vio a los dos alumnos de su tío hablando entre ello y con un breve suspiro se acercó a ellos.

—¿Quieren acompañarme? —les ofreció Shino.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó el peliblanco algo confuso.

—Es una despedida de soltero, además, no acepto un no por respuesta, así que os venís. —les obligó Shino sin dejar que los dos compañeros rechistaran.

Los dos jóvenes no tuvieron otra que acompañar a Shino a la despedida de soltero de Sasuke y a ella no le parecía bien que asistiera a esa fiesta llena de hombres desconocidos.

Cuando salieron de la mansión y cruzaron todo el campo de trigo se encontraron con Kiba y Akamaru que esperaban a su compañero para asistir a la despedida de soltero de Sasuke.

—Por fin Shino, venga que si no llegamos tarde. —le daba prisas.

—Sí, vamos. —suspiró Shino.

Con el ladrido de Akamaru todos se pusieron en marcha y Kiba se dio cuenta de que Shino no iba solo, sintió la curiosidad de saber quiénes eran y al igual que su compañero sintió la tristeza en sus miradas y decidió interrumpir sus pensamientos y hacerlos hablar.

—Hola me llamo Kiba, ¿sois amigos de Shino? —se presentó el Inuzuka.

—Lo acabamos de conocer. —fue sincero el peliblanco.

—¿Qué? —se quedó boquiabierto Kiba— ¿Puedo saber vuestros nombres?—

—Howai Torufu. —se presentó el peliblanco.

—¿Torufu? ¿Es algún clan?—preguntó Kiba.

—Sí. —afirmó Howai brevemente.

—¿Y la chica? —preguntó Kiba mirando a la joven.

—Kouri. —respondió ella cabizbaja.

—Y se me olvidaba, él es Akamaru. —

Akamaru les respondió con un ladrido y Kiba los miraba sin entender el motivo por el cual Shino había decidido llevar a unos desconocidos a la de despedida de soltero de Sasuke.

Llegaron al restaurante y vieron a los demás sentados en una larga mesa esperando con ansias la comida que se estaba preparando, ellos saludaron a los demás y los acompañaron, felicitaron a Sasuke por su boda.

—Por fin dejas la vida de soltero para casarte. —interrumpía Naruto muy contento.

—Tú ya la has dejado atrás Naruto, ahora me toca a mí. —sonrió Sasuke brevemente.

Shino se sentó y dejó dos sillas a su lado para que Howai y Kouri se pusieran a su lado y así tenerlos bien vigilados por si hacen algo raro y lo peor fue cuando Rock Lee vio a la chica y se alteró.

—¡Una chica! —gritó Lee señalándola.

—Tranquilos ellos vienen conmigo. —intervino Shino levantándose de su silla.

Shino se volvió a sentar y observó de reojo a los dos jóvenes y volvió a centrar su mirada en Kouri y por fin ella le dedicó una miraba provocando que ésta se sonrojada ante su presencia.

—Bueno, ¿qué sorpresa me habéis preparado? —preguntó Sasuke curioso.

—Pues... —Naruto se levantó.

Luego apareció con el cocinero que tenía una gran cantidad de comida, Choji se aguantó las ganas y Sasuke feliz agarró unos palillos siendo el primero en probar un trozo de carne para llevárselo a su boca saboreando el delicioso sabor que le daba al masticarlo y todos hambrientos no podían resistirse a la tentación de comer aquella delicia, Choji no aguantó más agarró sus palillo y sin pensarlo cogió todos los trozos de una vez llevándolos a su boca y tragándoselos de golpe.

—Naruto... ¿ibas a pagar tu? —preguntó Sasuke desilusionado.

—¡CHOJI, ESO ERA PARA SASUKE! —gritó Naruto muy enfadado.

Shino no sonreía pero se estaba divirtiendo observando a sus dos acompañantes que sonreían y él se alegró porque su misión en ese momento era verlos sonreír, incluso verla a ella con otra cara diferente y sintiendo algo diferente y desconocido para él.

Shino disfrutaba de la comida y se divertía aunque no lo demostraba por su personalidad seria, éste cuando iba a agarrar su trozo de carne vio un insecto encima de la mesa, los demás vieron lo mismo y se molestaron pensando que se trataba de alguna broma.

—Shino, no es de buen gusto que dejes a tus bichos encima de la mesa. —se quejó Shikamaru.

—Los míos no son de la misma especie, este un gusano. —explicó Shino.

Un hombre de la otra mesa se desmayó derepente ante los presente y de sin saber cómo salía de su boca un gusano de la misma especie que el de la mesa.

—Lo que faltaba. —se enfadó Shino.

—¿Qué ocurre Shino? —preguntó Naruto confuso.

—Wamu Aburame... —interrumpió Howai entre dientes.

En ese momento un extraño hombre de gafas de Sol y gabardina rompió los cristales de la ventana y atacó a Kouri, Shino la protegió con una patada tirando al atacante al suelo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Shino intentando poner a Kouri detrás suya.

El hombre dolorido por el golpe se levantó y se puso delante de él.

—Soy Wamu y vengo a matar al Clan Aburame de Konoha. —amenazó éste.

—Mentira, quieres matar a Kouri. —intervino Howai.

Sasuke se molestó bastante con aquella interrupción y se acercó a Shino para quejarse.

—¿Cómo osáis interrumpir mi despedida de soltero? —se quejó Sasuke.

—¡Cállate Sasuke, esto es cosa mía y del clan Aburame! —gritó Shino muy enfadado.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar alzar fuertemente su voz y Shino entre dientes miró con rabia a Wamu decidido a defender su clan y a sus amigos.

—Si quieres pelea vayamos a fuera. —le pidió Shino.

**Espero que os guste, he estado corrigiendo lo que pude de la historia y añadiendo y quitando cosas además he editado el Capítulo 1: El Funeral para corregir incoherencias o faltas de ortografía, espero que os guste y no tengan miedo en compartir vuestras opiniones y gracias a todos por leer, es lo que hace que nosotros los escritores sigamos escribiendo en esta página, aunque yo personalmente considero este fanfic como un libro o novela porque Shino es mi personaje favorito y se merece un buen fanfic, no siempre es leer los típicos fanfics de Naruto que suelo leer por ahí de parejas y en casi ninguna de ellas salen los demás personajes, espero que os guste la historia.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Amistad

**Capítulo 3: Amistad**

Shino cargó su chakra y con velocidad le dio una fuerte patada que lo mandó fuera del restaurante, Wamu con una sonrisa en los labios salió corriendo en dirección a la plaza central de Konoha y el Aburame no dudó en salir tras él, Kiba y Akamaru los siguieron para poder ayudar.

Genma y Raido salían del Ichiraku, vieron a los dos Aburame dirigirse hacia la plaza, luego pasó Kiba y Akamaru y sintieron curiosidad decidiendo perseguirlos hasta su destino.

Shino harto de perseguir a Wamu le golpeó y lo agarró las piernas con sus Kikaichu haciendo que cayera al suelo y Shino aprovechó ese momento y saltó para golpearlo con sus propias rodillas, tras aquel golpe se quedó encima de su enemigo para que no se moviera.

—Ya te tengo. —se enfureció Shino.

Wamu desapareció entre gusanos ante la atenta mirada de Shino y empezó a reírse de él, el enemigo aprovechó ese momento para atacarlo desde el aire y golpearlo, Shino rodó por el suelo para esquivarlo y se levantó sin problemas atacando a su contrincante con un par de kunais, Wamu hizo lo mismo y las armas chocaron entre sí y con ese golpe ambos se alejaron del uno del otro y el joven Aburame atacó con sus Kikaichu y su contrincante usó también los suyos que chocaban entre sí, Shino no tuvo otra que atacar con sus puños y golpear a Wamu y de un gran salto le pegó una patada que lo lanzó al aire y ahí continuó dándole unos fuertes golpes con sus puños y sus manos impidiendo que Wamu atacara, Shino lo dio por vencido y lo dejó caer al suelo y lo observó, parecía que estaba muerto, pero Shino desconfiaba.

—Demasiado fácil. —desconfiaba Shino de su rival.

En ese momento Wamu le ataca por la espalda con su kunai y Shino lo esquivó y sin saber cómo fue alcanzado hiriendo su cadera y se llevó su mano a su herida no le parecía grave pero le dolía bastante.

—Maldito... —se quejaba Shino por el dolor.

Wamu y su copia que estaba tumbada en el suelo atacaron al mismo tiempo con y Shino con agilidad lo esquivó, el joven hizo un breve gesto con su mano y se alejó de Wamu y su clon, volvió atacar con sus Kikaichu formando con ellos una enorme bola que parecía un enorme puño, éste lo usó para golpear a Wamu con violencia alcanzando al clon y escapó por los pelos atacando a Shino con sus insectos. El joven cada vez que atacaba se sentía más débil, sus insectos empezaron a caerse al suelo y su bola de insectos se hacía cada vez más pequeña, pero Shino no se daba por vencido y golpeó a Wamu volviendo a engañarlo con un clon y el verdadero le atacar por la espalda para recibir un fuerte puñetazo tirando a Shino al suelo.

—¿Qué le pasa al hijo del gran Shibi Aburame? —empezó Wamu a burlarse de él con una sonrisa perversa.

Shino se miró la herida y vio como entraba en ella los gusanos que su enemigo usaba.

—Al parecer te han alcanzado mis insectos, es una pena que siendo tan joven vayas a morir. —sonreía maliciosamente Wamu que miraba sin sentir ninguna pena por Shino.

Se acercó a Shino y se aprovechó del débil cuerpo del joven que no podía moverse por culpa de los gusanos, éste le agarró por los pelos y puso su kunai en su cuello.

—Despídete de la vida. —le dio por terminado el combate Wamu.

Wamu por sorpresa fue golpeado por el Colmillo Perforante de Kiba y Wamu a causa de aquel golpe fue lanzado contra la pared de un edificio.

—¡Shino! —gritó Kiba desesperadamente.

Shino empezó a vomitar sangre, se daba cuenta que aquellos gusanos estaban devorando sus insectos poco a poco y su cuerpo cada vez era más débil.

—Kiba... —intentó decir Shino débilmente para luego continuar hablando— ... déjame luchar contra él. —

—No amigo, esta vez te protegeré y verás cómo te pondrás bien si no te fuerzas. —le pidió Kiba.

Shino siempre veía a Kiba como un rival pero a pesar de todo siempre le consideró su amigo porque nunca le había dejado solo y mientras miraba atentamente a su valiente compañero se desmayó por la pérdida de insectos y sangre y Kiba enfadado atacó a Wamu que estaba indefenso en aquella pared.

—¡Vas a pagar lo que le has hecho a mi amigo! —gritaba Kiba— .¡Vamos Akamaru!

Wamu se daba cuenta de que se debilitaba poco a poco y vio que los agujeros por los que salían sus insectos estaban siendo invadidos por los de Shino, no se había percatado del momento de en el cual los insectos de Shino se adentraron en él.

—Maldito Aburame, me debilita aunque esté al borde de la muerte. —respiraba fuertemente Wamu por culpa de su débil cuerpo.

Kiba y Akamaru usaron el Gatsuga golpeando con violencia a Wamu dejándolo inconsciente. Ambos aterrizaron al suelo y corrieron para poder socorrer a Shino y poder llevárselo al hospital cuanto antes, Kiba lo cargó en su espalda y los tres sin pararse salieron corriendo hacia el hospital.

Genma y Raido habían llegado tarde, vieron los destrozos y la sangre que Shino había vomitado por culpa de los gusanos de Wamu, ambos se acercaron a él y decidieron que era mejor llevarlo preso y poder sacarle alguna información.

Kiba sentía que Shino estaba cada vez más débil y pudo llegar a tiempo al hospital, entregando a Shino a los enfermeros que decidieron atender al Aburame. En ese momento apareció Raido que había dejado a Genma con Wamu.

—¿Estáis bien? —se preocupó Raido.

—Akamaru y yo sí, pero Shino está débil. —dijo Kiba muy triste.

—Voy a buscar a Sakura Haruno, creo que puede hacer algo al respecto y de paso aviso a Shibi. —decidió Raido.

Raido se dirigió hacia la casa de Sakura y picó a la puerta, ella se asomó con cara de sueño y se sorprendió al ver que su visitante no era un conocido o amigo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sakura confusa.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda, Shino Aburame está en el hospital gravemente herido. —le comunicó Raido.

—¡Shino! Ahora mismo voy. —se preocupó Sakura.

Horas más tarde, Sakura pudo sacar todos los gusanos que estaban en el interior del cuerpo de Shino, sintió la curiosidad de saber de donde habían salido, pero eso era lo de menos y estaba preocupada por la salud de su amigo, pero se tranquilizó al ver que al sacar todos aquellos gusanos la salud de Shino empezaba a mejorar.

Sakura salió del cuarto de operaciones con una sonrisa demostrando el éxito que había tenido la operación, Shibi estaba tan preocupad que fue el primero en acercarse a ella esperando alguna noticia de su hijo.

—Por suerte se recupera y pude sacar todos esos gusanos y me gustaría preguntarte qué son. —con curiosidad le dijo Sakura.

—Es un tipo de insecto que unos pocos Aburame pueden controlar, se llama Furaiyochu .— Shibi suspiró y continuó hablando —. el tipo con el que se enfrentó Shino también atacó esta mañana nuestra casa, pero por suerte no ocurrió nada grave. —

—Shino tuvo suerte de que sus insectos protegían sus órganos vitales, ahora está a salvo y necesita descansar. —dijo Sakura.

Al día siguiente Shino se despertó, vio a Kiba y a Hinata sentados en unas sillas, su padre y su tío hablaban tranquilamente en la puerta de la habitación y también vio a los alumnos de su tío esperando en el pasillo. Hinata fue la primera en ver a su compañero despierto y contenta se levantó de su silla y se llevó su mano a su enorme panza, Shino no lo podía demostrar, pero estaba contento de verla con buena salud y embarazada.

—Shino, por fin abres los ojos. —se alegraba Hinata.

Kiba abrazó a su compañero y Shino avergonzado quería quitárselo de encima.

—Me has tenido preocupado. —se puso muy contento Kiba.

—Lo sé, de paso, gracias por salvarme la vida. —le agradeció Shino.

Shibi y Kamakiri se acercaron a Shino y los alumnos de su tío entraron y se quedaron en la puerta.

—Me alegro de verte sano hijo. —se puso Shibi muy contento.

Shino observó a los alumnos de Kamakiri y en ese momento lo único que empezó a sentir era odio.

—Padre quiero pedirte una cosa. —Shino se sentó en la cama y observó a los alumnos de su tío.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Shibi confuso.

—¡Quiero que se alejen de nuestras vidas, son un peligro para la villa y para el clan! —intentó Shino gritarles.

Kamakiri suspiró y se dirigió hacia sus alumnos, ellos no tuvieron otra que hacerle caso y retirarse, pero Kamakiri decidió dar sus últimas palabras antes de partir.

—Si así lo desean, regresaremos a Suto .—Kamakiri dejó de mirar a Shino y miró a Shibi—. hermano, agradezco tu hospitalidad y si me necesitas ya sabes dónde buscarme .—

El equipo Kamakiri se retiró y Kouri miraba al joven Aburame y Shino empezó a mal por sus palabras, pero consideró que aquello era lo mejor para él y su clan.

**¿Os ha gustado el combate?**


	5. Capítulo 4: Decisión del Maestro Hokage

**Capítulo 4: La decisión del Maestro Hokage**

Junto con sus alumnos Kamakiri se disponía a salir del hospital, pensando en su hermano y en su sobrino, sobre todo en los problemas que iban a tener si volvían al barrio de Suto, pero había algo más que que le perturbaba y eran los constantes enfrentamientos que tenían los Aburame de ambos barrios y había otra razón por el cual Shibi y a Shino habían sufrido aquellos ataques durante los días que estaban residiendo en Konoha y no era por simple venganza.

Antes de cruzar la salida del hospital se encontraron con el Hokage que se paró ante ellos mirándolos fijamente y como estaba presente en la despedida de soltero de Sasuke, se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y decidió que era mejor hablar con los tres seriamente y en privado.

—Alto, ¿a dónde creen que van?. —preguntó Naruto seriamente.

Kamakiri se había sorprendido con el rostro serio de Naruto y no dudó en quedarse un rato más y poder escuchar sus palabras.

—Quisiera que vinieran a la Mansión Hokage para esta tarde, tengo algo importante que hablar con vosotros. —les pidió Naruto con educación.

—Maestro Hokage nos verás esta tarde. —aceptó Kamakiri su invitación.

Naruto se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y se puso a caminar en dirección hacia la habitación donde estaba ingresado Shino, cruzando todos aquellos pasillos con olor a medicina y que le ponía enfermo cada vez que visitaba ese lugar. Llegó al cuarto y se encontró con su esposa al lado de su compañero sintiendo celos por lo cerca que estaba de su compañero, pero se daba cuenta de que era una locura aquello que sentía porque sabía que Shino y Kiba la consideraban su amiga y aparte de eso ella estaba embarazada. Shino se sentía humillado por lo ocurrido y al ver a Naruto lo único que sentía era rabia porque su amigo se hacía cada vez más fuerte y él no podía alcanzarlo.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó Naruto preocupado.

—Sí. —respondió Shino.

Naruto se acercó a la cama donde estaba Shino recostado y se dio cuenta de cómo se estaba sintiendo, su rabia no se podía reflejar en sus ojos que estaban tapados por sus oscuras gafas de sol pero lo notó con sus gestos. Shino no aguantó más y enfadado por todo se levantó de su cama y su padre intentó sujetarlo para que no cometiera locuras, pero lo empujó hacia a un lado y salió huyendo por la ventana, Naruto no soportaba ver a su amigo en ese estado y lo siguió.

Shino llegó hasta los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha y dolorido se llevó su mano a su cadera herida que sangraba por el esfuerzo que había realizado y avergonzado por aquel dolor que le impedía moverse se quejó de aquel combate que lo había dejado en ridículo ante sus compañeros, Naruto lo alcanzó y se acercó a su amigo y sabía lo orgulloso que era Shino.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero en estos momentos necesitas descansar. —se preocupó Naruto.

—No quiero descansar ahora deseo ser más fuerte y entrenar, así que déjame solo. —dijo Shino frustrado.

—¿Cómo vas a entrenar con esa herida? Primero descansa. —seguía Naruto preocupado por su amigo.

Shino entendía que Naruto tenía razón y lo mejor era descansar y no cometer locuras como la que había hecho ahora, tras eso comprendió que quería hacerse más fuerte para superarle a él.

—Tienes razón. —le hizo caso Shino.

—Regresemos al hospital. —concluyo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron Shibi preocupado abrazó a su hijo y de nuevo lloraba, esta vez por la salud de su hijo y por los recuerdos de su esposa.

—¿Crees que no sufro por ti? No quiero perderte como pasó con vuestra madre. —sollozaba Shibi.

Shino no quería llorar por las palabras de su padre, pero los recuerdos de su madre hicieron que le cayera una lágrima por aquel pálido rostro y a partir de ahí empezó a pensar en ella como solía hacer todos los días.

_'' Shino cogido de la mano de su madre paseaban por Konoha, mirando los hermosos insectos que revoloteaban a su alrededor mientras ella le explicaba lo que eran._

_Salieron a las afueras de Konoha y llegaron a un pequeño campo decorado de hermosas flores de todo tipo de color, Shino estaba tan emocionado con aquel sitio que se puso a buscar insectos como loco. Luego su madre se acercó a él para cogerle en cuello y lo abrazó con cariño._

_Acabaron sentados en aquel hermoso campo de flores y su madre mientras acariciaba a su hijo le dijo._

_—__Si falto algún día quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo y no le des muchos problemas a papá porque sabes que se preocupa mucho por ti. — ''_

Shino evitó mirarles y se tumbó en la cama cerrando sus ojos para poder dormir. Naruto se despidió de todos y con un suspiro se dirigió hacia la mansión Hokage.

Naruto llegó a su despacho encontrándose con Shikamaru acompañado por Kamakiri y sus alumnos, el Hokage con educación le pidió a su amigo que esperara fuera y se sentó en su silla.

—Estuve esta noche en la despedida de Sasuke y he vivido el momento del ataque, si regresáis a vuestro hogar podéis correr el riesgo de sufrir ataques por parte de los Aburame del barrio de Suto. —comentó Naruto seriamente.

—¿Cómo sabes tú lo de los ataques? —preguntó Kamakiri confuso.

—Después del funeral de vuestro hijo Shibi vino a verme y me lo contó todo. —respondió Naruto.

—Shibi nunca se había preocupado por mí. —dijo Kamakiri.

—Creo que se preocupa por vosotros, si no, no entendería porque vino a contarme lo que está pasando en Suto. —comentó Naruto.

—Maestro Hokage, creo que no me has llamado por eso. —intentó Kamakiri cambiar de tema.

—Os hemos asignado un piso en Konoha para que podáis vivir por un tiempo alejados de Suto hasta que terminen los enfrentamientos con los Aburame. —les contó Naruto.

—Eres muy amable, pero no podemos aceptarlo. —se negó Kamakiri.

—No acepto ese no como respuesta porque por culpa de esos Aburame han aparecido varios muertos en Konoha y muchos devorados por gusanos. —dijo Naruto.

—Vaya... —se sorprendió Kamakiri y siguió hablando— ...acepto, pero lo hago porque quiero alejarme de Suto y por la paz de mis alumnos. —

La reunión terminó y los tres salieron de la Mansión Hokage recibiendo a Shikamaru que estaba aburrido de tanto esperar y decidió llevarlos hacia la casa asignada.

Ha pasado una semana y tras dormir toda la noche Shino abrió sus ojos y vio ante sus narices y muy pegado a él a una chica sonriente y con gafas de sol, a punto estaba de darle un infarto a Shino por el susto que le había dado y se echó hacia atrás para apartarse de ella.

—¡Shino! —gritó la chica muy contenta.

—¿Pero qué? —se preguntaba Shino confuso.

—Es Furawa, ¿te acuerdas de ella? —interrumpió Shibi.

—Esto... —Shino la miró de arriba abajo y dio su opinión— ...no me suena—

Furawa abrazó a Shino y molesto la apartó, sentía que no le iba a gustar para nada y moviendo su mirada por la habitación dio con su padre que estaba acompañado por otro del clan, que era un anciano que Shino había conocido en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

—Es una alegría que Shino esté despierto. —se puso contento el hombre.

—Pues claro. —dijo Shibi con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué significa esta visita? —preguntó Shino confuso y algo molesto por la atenta mirada de Furawa.

—Es algo que quisiera contarte en la casa. —dijo Shibi.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Shino confuso.

Una de las enfermeras entró en la habitación interrumpiendo la intensa conversación y se acercó a los Aburame para darles una buena noticia.

—Felicidades, te acaban de dar el alta, eso quiere decir que puedes regresar a casa. —

Shino quería estar solo para poder cambiarse y les pidió a todos que esperaran fuera. Al quedarse solo pensó en las últimas palabras dirigidas a su tío y decidió que era mejor pedirle disculpas antes de regresar a su casa. Se quitó la ropa de hospital y se miró al espejo, viendo su pálido cuerpo totalmente desnudo, mirando su herida y alegrándose de su recuperación y agradeció a sus insectos su protección. Shino no sonreía pero no podía tapar su felicidad y como loco buscó por todo aquel lugar su ropa dando con ella en una silla que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, la cogió y se vistió. Sin decir nada a su padre abrió la ventana del cuarto y partió en dirección al barrio saltando de tejado en tejado.


End file.
